Surprise?
by xfiisousax1
Summary: Emma was so scared that Killian would leave her, that just the words of her mother could help her to make a big decision. "He loves you so much darling. Emma look at me, you have to tell him. He has the right to know. Think about it, Emma"


**This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think. My native language is not English, so forgive me for the mistakes**

* * *

Has been a week since Emma found out that she was pregnant. She had been so nervous and so scared that Killian would leave her like Neal did, that she didn't tell anything to him. What he was going to think? They were together a few months and she was already pregnant. They never had spoken about having kids. What if he didn't want to have kids?

Emma was sitting on the couch with a blanket around her shoulders when Killian came home

"Hi love" Killian sat down beside Emma and kissed her." Everything's fine?

_**No, it's not okay, I'm pregnant**_she thought "Yeah"

"Good. I'm going to take a shower" said Killian when he got up.

"Okay"

"You're free to join me "Killian looked at Emma giving her a smile when he was going to the bathroom. "Eih, I almost forgot, your mother said that she's passing for here, in a few minutes."

* * *

After a few minutes there's a knock on the door. Emma got up from the couch and went to open the door. She already knew that in the other side of the door was her mother. _Snow_.

"Hi Emma" said Snow said giving a hug to her daughter

"Hi, mom!" Since the little party of her brother, Emma began to call their parents mom and dad.

"Are you okay? You look tired"

Emma looked at her mother and then to the bathroom door. She couldn't stand anymore. She needed to tell someone

"I need to tell you something" Emma grabbed her mother's hand and led her to the sofa where they sat "I... I´m..."

"Emma, what's going on?"

"I... I'm pregnant" Snow stared at his daughter wordlessly. "Killian does not know, I haven't told him yet"

"Oh my god, congratulations honey" said Snow, giving a hug to her daughter "I'm so happy, I'm going to be grandma…again, oh my g… Wait, he doesn't know… Why? Why you didn't tell him?

Emma stood up and began to walk from one side to the other, rubbing her hands. "I'm scared. What if he abandon me like Neal did? I don't want that other child of mine grow without a father"

"Emma, he not going abandon you. He loves you. He loves you so much darling."

"But..."

"Emma look at me, you have to tell him. He has the right to know." Snow looked at Emma and gave a shy smile. "He will not gonna leave you. I'm sure that you will give him the best news of his life. Think about it, Emma"

* * *

"When Killian got out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist and his damp hair, Emma was standing near to the window. Killian went over Emma and wrapped her arms around her waist putting his chin over her shoulder."

"What are you looking at?"

"I need to talk to you" Emma turned around to face him. _How I'm going to tell him_, she thought. "Let's sit" Emma grabbed his hand and took him to the couch.

_**...**__**you have to tell him. **_She couldn't stop thinking about what her mother had told her. _**He has the right to know. **_She was scared, but her mother was right. She has to tell him.

"You're scaring me. What's going on lass?" asked Killian when they sat.

"I don't know how to tell you this. Killian, I... I..." Emma started shaking with tears showing up in her eyes. Killian grabbed her hand without knowing what had happened.

"Emma, what happened? Is Henry?" Emma shook her head. "Is your parents? Talk to me."

"Killian, I'm pregnant" she whispered. "Please don't leave me. I know we don't talk about having kids and that is too soon, but please don't…" Emma was interrupted when Killian kissed her with passion. When they parted to take a breath, Killian leaned his forehead against of Emma and wiped her tears

"You're not upset?" She asked when she pulled away to look at him.

"Upset? Love, how could I get upset with that? "He put his hand on her belly. "That the best news, I've ever had. I can't believe. I'm so happy". Emma remembered the words of her mother_,__** I'm sure that you will give him the best news of his life**__**.**_

"Good. I love you"

"I love you too Swan"


End file.
